Pirates Of The Caribbean- My Version
by Emmydoos
Summary: Mostly the same story line as the film. It has got a few different twists and has my own character in it. Jack/OC (Sorry bad summary.)
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Hi Everyone. I am new to story writing so please be gently with reviews. Before anyone reads on I would just like to say that I have changed the story line and added my own character.

PS: Katherine is a normal lady at Port Royal but longs for freedom. She had dark brown hair and light blue eyes. She has a light/fair skin colour. She is about Elizabeth's age. All though she is not normal and if you don't like supernatural creatures don't read my story. BTW this is a Elizabeth/Will and Jack/OC.

- Emily

* * *

Pirates of the Caribbean

Katherine's POV:

I saw two men having a little bit of trouble trying to get onto a ship. I knew one was a pirate. I decided to help as I knew life here wasn't for me. I really wanted to taste freedom again. After having a taste of life at sea I knew I wanted it again. I walked up to the boat that two guards were guarding. I decided this was my chance.

"Hello, wow what a beautiful ship." I said with a hint of seduction.

"Can I go on it? Just to see what it's like? I whispered using my womanly charms.

"Well, not really but I suppose just one look won't hurt." said the skinny guard already under my spell.

"Thank you." I said while grabbing onto his arm. I looked over at the two men behind the bush and winked. They both looked at each other and moved to a closer bush.

"Oh. It's so big and long." I was looking at the guards. The skinny one put his hands on my waist and guided me to the wheel. By the time we got there his hand was on my hip. I put my hands on the wheel. I saw the pirate quietly go onto the ship and hide. Then the fat guard spoke to me.

"You are very beautiful with your long dark brown hair. You're not from here are you?"

"No I'm not. How did you guess?" I gave him one of my most dazzling smiles.

"I can just tell. I can show you a better time than this boat as you are new here." He said with lust in his voice. I leaned up to whisper in his ear.

"I would love that very much." I said as I put my head on his chest. The man from the bush started shouting for help to the guards.

"Don't worry I will protect the ship for you." I cooed as the men looked reluctant to leave.

"Be right back. Don't leave." The guards shouted back to me. I rolled my eyes. I saw the pirate start running over here to the wheel so I quickly ran from the wheel down to the dock to unhook the ship. The other man came running over so I went back onto the ship and let the two men do all the work to the ship and stood watching. Once everything was under control and we were moving they finally noticed me.

"We thank you for your help but why are you still here?" The pirate said.

"To help you and also because I needed a fresh start." I said.

"As a pirate?" The other man said in shock.

"Yes." I said with a hint of annoyance. The pirate noticed this and decided this could be good.

"Ah. Lady Pirates are rare but still useful for some activities." The pirate said. We all got the double meaning to that. I was about to reply but the other man saw my glare and jumped in.

"My name is William Turner, what's your name?" He said.

"Katherine Lucinda Gilbert. But Katherine will do." I said with annoyance still in my voice as I sent a glare to the pirate.

"You probably already know my name because I am the famous pirate. Captain Jack Sparrow." He shouted proudly.

"No I didn't know your name and I don't believe you are that famous." I deadpanned. Jack looked hurt.

"Aw. Come on Kathy. No being mean to the pirate." He said smirking.

"Well if you were a real pirate you would have already noticed we are being followed by now." I voiced to the pirate.

"Ah. They think I took Miss Swann." Jack said whilst grimacing.

Jack's POV:

"I have an idea." I said.

Me and Will hid by the side of the boat. Katherine stood there innocently still not liking my cunning plan.

"Where is Jack Sparrow?" Norrington questioned her after jumping onto our ship from the ship chasing ours. Me and Will grabbed the ropes and jumped to Norrington's ship without being noticed.

"I don't know who you are talking about." She said. Norrington pointed a sword at her. She looked at the end of the sword pointing in her face and then looked back at Norrington's face.

"I only know a Captain Jack Sparrow." She said putting emphasis on Captain. That caused me to smirk. Will was controlling the ship. He was making it go near the edge of our old ship. Katherine backed away from the sword until she was pressed against the side of the ship. I jumped up onto the side of Norrington's ship. Will was steering the ship away fast so I had to act fast. I was about to speak but Katherine jumped in.

"This is also the day that you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow." She said. Only then did Norrington's men noticed their ship moving. They starting shouting protests. They all pointed their swords at Katherine. But I snaked my arm around Katherine's waist as she stood on the side of the ship. Then I grabbed her hip firmly with my other hand and jumped down pulling her with me onto our new ship. I did enjoy holding onto her while it lasted but I let go as soon as we was on the ship. I grabbed the wheel from Will and steered us safely away.

We quickly left Port Royal. Will was talking to Katherine. The next thing she did surprised me. She got up and walked other to me. I pretended not to notice her until she said my name.

"Jack. May I borrow your sword?" She said with doubt in her voice. I let go of the wheel and got my sword. I gave it to her and her face lit up.

"Easy on the goods, Darling." I said softly. I then put my hands on the wheel again. I watched as Will taught her how to handle a sword. A small part of me wished I was the one teaching her but I dismissed that thought. I looked at her. She was very beautiful and I knew she wasn't from Port Royal. As she took the sword and did what Will showed her, I saw she was picking it up quickly. I then realized that she had a story behind her; one that had pirating in it. I got lost in my thoughts as I steered the ship to Tortuga.


	2. Chapter 2

Will's POV:

Tortuga is how I thought it would be. Maybe a little worst. Women were dancing around with make-up dripping off of their faces and the men watched them with lust. Jack got off the boat immediately and started walking towards a tavern. A women with red hair came up to Jack and slapped him around the face. Then a blonde women did the same shortly afterwards. After a few seconds he continued to walk towards the tavern. That left me and Katherine. I helped Katherine off of the ship and got down myself. I noticed that Katherine was wearing a beautiful dark green dress. From her stomach downwards was a triangle of light green. It had ruffles along the bottom and the neckline. It was a little tight on her but not tight like the womens was here. But it was tight enough to catch attention. We began to walk towards the tavern that Jack went into. Men looked at Katherine with want and I knew she felt tense. So I came up with a plan.

"Just pretend you're mine or... Jack's. They will leave you alone then." I whispered to her. She nodded and awkwardly put her head on my chest when I slid my arm around her waist.

I looked around and saw Jack talking to a man. The man looked at us and then nodded to Jack. The man left, probably to do Jack's dirty work of finding a crew. When we got to Jack he pointed to his cup and then to the bar. I rolled my eyes and got us three cups of rum. When I returned Katherine was sitting on the table talking to Jack. He grabbed his cup and started to drink quickly. I gave one to Katherine who in return nodded her thanks. I sipped my rum. It burnt my throat as it went down but I was determined to finish the drink. I decided to watch the crowds of drunken men fight. Allowing myself to relax a little. I watched the crowd for about ten minutes. When I looked Katherine was drinking her rum quickly and Jack was encouraging her. I saw four other cups next to Katherine and six next to Jack. Katherine was nearly passed out. She was leaning on Jack and he was enjoying every minute of her drunken state. I watched his hand as it crept slowly from her shoulder downwards. I stood up and helped Katherine to her feet despite Jack's protest. I helped her out of the tavern but when we were out Jack picked her up bridal style. I watched as she closed her eyes and leaned into Jack shivering. I took off my coat and put it over her and continued walking to the ship.

When we got to the ship I climbed onto the ship and helped Katherine up. She sat on the floor in the middle of the deck. She then passed out on the deck shivering slightly every few seconds.I picked her up and Jack pointed to a cabin. It was a lot smaller then a Captain's cabin but was good enough. I layed Katherine on the bed and tucked her in before shutting the door. I saw Jack go into his cabin as I walked downstairs to my bed and drifted off to sleep.

Katherine's POV:

I woke up with a terrible headache. I rolled to the side and got up. I didn't recognize the room but I didn't care. I stumbled upstairs and instantly regretted it. The sun was too bright and I couldn't see a thing. After my eyes adjusted to the light I walked to where Will was standing. When he saw me he just smirked.

"Save me from the pain!" I groaned whilst holding my head.

"Who new rum was so strong?" I thought out load. That's when Jack came out.

"I did." He said laughing.

"And you still let me drink it? You're horrible." I said.

"You enjoyed it!" Jack said.

"Let's meet the new crew." Will said quickly. The new crew didn't look that promising. But they would have to do. I liked Mr Cotten's parrot though. He had different, bright colours all over him. Ana-Maria said she would teach me how to steer the ship so that I would feel more involved in the crew. She said that I would have to change out of my dress though.

We hit a very heavy storm around nine. It was terrible and as soon as I stepped outside I was soaked. The crew were rushing around and working really hard to help the ship. I didn't know what to do so I went to the wheel. Jack was steering the ship. He had a strange looking compass in his hand but I dismissed it. I flinched slightly as I saw a vicious flash of lightning and then heard the deep sound of thunder. Jack finally saw me and he looked a little bit concerned to see me shivering. I looked down at my dress and noticed it was clinging to my body and becoming more see through.

"Kathy in my cabin there is some clothes. Change before you freeze to death." He shouted over the noise of the wind and the rain. I nodded and quickly left. I started to run a bath and then looked for the clothes. I found some black breeches that were my size and a see through white shirt. I also found a tighter white shirt to put underneath and some boots. I hopped into the bath and quickly washed and dried. I put on the clothes. The clothes were pirate clothes and didn't suit me but I was too cold to complain. I saw a mirror and sat down. I used my fingers to brush my hair and quickly put my dark hair up into a ponytail. I then got bored and decided to look around Jack's room.

When it stopped raining I dared to go outside. Everyone was exhausted. Jack saw me come out of his cabin and smiled at me in the pirate clothes. He told me that they had reached their destination and that he and Will were going. I watched them leave in the little boat. I walked over to Ana-Maria.

"Teach me how do fight with a sword?" I asked quickly. She nodded and we started a dual where she showed me the moves and I copied them.

Will and a women who I guessed was Elizabeth climbed onto the ship. I noticed that Jack wasn't with them.

"Where's Jack?" Asked Mr Gibbs.

"He fell behind." Will replied.

"Aye, keep to the code." Replied Gibbs sadly. I didn't understand. Did that mean Jack wasn't coming back? I saw Will take Elizabeth away from the pirates. Ana-Maria set sail for home. I sighed as I knew I would go back to my boring life. I have briefly lived a life of a pirate and I loved it. It had it's bad views but I loved the adrenaline rush you get when you cross blades with someone. Even if it was only Will or Ana-Maria in pratice. I loved the sea. It calms me and makes me feel at home. I had a secret that I was dying to share with someone. When I heard that Jack wasn't coming back and that he was a prisoner of Barbossa, I knew that I had to use it.


End file.
